Sebastion Returns
by cityofthefaultinourdauntless
Summary: Sebastion is returning for Clary... And Clary is falling into his trap. Jace is in danger when Sebastion threatens to kill him for Clary's love.
1. Chapter 1

Clary's pov:

"Clary, I'm back." I hear a voice say. I look back to see Sebastion.

"No, get away from me!" I shout, pushing with all my might at his chest.

"You can try, but I'll always be a step ahead. I think just like you. I'd do what you do. We are exactly the same Clary." He says, smiling. I can feel his hand around my wrist.

"Let me go!" I say, loudly.

"But you love me. You know it."

"I will never love you! You're my brother! And I love Jace. I will never be yours. I will always be Jace's." I say, feeling bile in my throat, thinking of when he told me I had to be his.

"Oh, but you will." He says, smiling. He leans in, and kisses me, and the nightmare ends here, as usually. I wake up to a cold sweat.

"Hey Clary, are you okay?" Jace asks.

"Ya. Just the usual nightmare, where Sebastion tries to make me love him again." I say, sighing.

"Again?" Jace asks, quizzically. "When was the first time?"

"I never told you? Well when you were connected to Sebastion, it was horrible, you left to set up to make shadowhunters stronger. While Sebastion and I were waiting... he tried to kiss me, and do all these very messed up things. He told me I could love you, but I'd have to know I was his. I wouldn't. I love you too much Jace. And he's my BROTHER." I sigh, in disgust. "And I had a nightmare he was trying to get me to love him again. And it scared me."

"Oh. Well Sebastion is horrible. Never dies. Kill him, he comes back. We just gotta lock him up."

"Ya. Well We better go. He's still out there, an last night, I got a feeling he's looking for us. We need to keep moving."

"Alright." Jace says, his beautiful blonde hair in his face. Gotta keep moving. No looking bad once we start in this battle.

Sebastions pov:

_ This is too easy,_ I think to myself. _Give Clary the feeling she's only safe in Miami and then catch them there_. _She'll be with me, and just to show her there won't be any one there with her this time, I'll kill Jace in front of her._

Be ready Clary,

I'm Coming


	2. Chapter Two: Sebastion is Close

Chapter two

Clary's pov:

"We need to go to Florida. I can feel it Jace. Please." I plead, looking into Jace's gold eyes.

"Fine. Let's at least just portal. Otherwise it'll take too long. We can stay in their institute in Orlando." Jace sighs. "I just want you to be safe. I know Sebastian wants you. And he won't stop until he has you." We portal, and as we arrive, I instantly feel better.

"Jace, this feels great. I don't feel as worried now. Can we go sight seeing? We'll fit in better if we do. I want to go to the ocean and swim, go to Miami to shop... I just wanna go look around! Please?" I ask. The puppy dog eyes always work, I note as Jace sighs in defeat.

"Only because you're one of the few people I like besides myself."

"Yes!" I say triumphantly.

Sebastian's pov

"She's coming Alec. You know you made the right choice joining me. Jace and Clary only liked you because of Magnus. And he's gone. They would be leaving you soon. But I would never do that. Sometimes I actually care about people." I say. "Never say his name again." Alec says harshly. I can tell he's talking about Magnus. He still misses him, like I miss Clary. "Do we have the store set up for her? We don't want anything to go wrong. I want to tell them that Valentine is coming. He's like Lilith, and he's coming. I want to help them." I lie. If he knew I was going to kill Jace, he wouldn't help me.

"Yep! The store's all set. So when you see them walk in, you pull that rope and a net will capture them both. But you only have one shot. So be ready." Alec says. _I'm ready alright_, I think to myself. _Ready to have my Clary back_.


	3. Chapter 3 Sebastian is here

Chapter three

Clary's pov

"We should probably go to Miami first so I can get a swimsuit. I could just go to the beach in my clothes I guess." I laugh.

"Fine. Miami first. But I'm going to say yes or no. My general favorite would be a bikini. You'd look nice in any bikini too..." We both laugh.

"Thanks. I can rock any thing."

Sebastian's pov

I put up the swimsuit shop sign. Ten more minutes and I'll have my Clary back, I think to myself.

"Alec! Do you see her yet? She's in town." I say.

"Ya! They're only a block away! And they are walking this way!" Alec says, excitedly.

"Get behind the counter. I'll stand over here to watch for when I drop the net." I say. Almost ready, I'm starting to feel really excited. I miss my Clary, but don't worry, I'll have her back.

Clary's pov

"Ooh! Look at that cute swim shop! This time, I don't think it's just for surfing males." I say.

"Very funny. And it does look... small. I think in woman talk that means cute, unless it's their own house." Jace says.

"Let's go!" I say. We walk in, and I see Alec.

"Hi Alec. What are you-" Jace says, as a net comes down around us.

"Hey little sister. Hello Jace." That voice is familiar. I turn around and my mouth drops open.

"Sebastian." I squeak out.

"Alec! Get us out!" Jace shouts, saying something actually important.

"Sorry Jace. But this time Sebastian actually is going to be nice. He wants to warn you!" Alec says.

"And what would that be?" Jace asks, bitterly, holding close to me to protect me from Sebastian.

"Alec, you actually believed me? That wasn't a good idea." Sebastian says, jumping over at Alec, and tying his hands in a matter of seconds. "What am I going to do with three people? I'm going to have to kill two. And Clary won't be one of them."


	4. Chapter 4: Alec is Dead

Chapter four

Clary's pov

"You can't do that. No, I would never go back with you. HURT JACE AND I WILL NOT STOP FIGHTING 'TIL EITHER YOU OR I DIE." I say. I'm so frustrated.

"What about me?" Alec asks.

"Ya, you hurt him either... There's going to be trouble." I say. I switch around so I am the one protecting Jace. Sebastian wouldn't hurt me... But he would. Not as badly as he'd hurt anyone else... but it's not that he wouldn't use force.

"Oh but Clary, I am so much stronger than you." Sebastian says, evil grin on his face. His black tunnel eyes are devouring my face. "And how would you stop me from hurting Alec... when you're stuck over there in a net?" He takes out a blade. He holds it over Alec.

"NO! I could never love you if you killed him now. I already would have trouble loving you, but if you hurt him at all..." I say. He stops.

"But little sister, I can get you to do anything to save Jace." He says, bring the blade down on Alec. We can't see him, because Alec is behind the counter, out of view. We hear a gurgle, and Jace flinches. I hold him tighter. "Now, come with me little sister, or I will kill Jace." He says.

"You couldn't kill him without hurting me!" I say, defiantly.

"Who said I wouldn't hurt you to get what I want? No body did little sister." He says, smirking.

"My name is _not_ little sister. It's Clary."

"Ok fine, _Clary_, but you know it. If I had too, I would use force." We walks closer. He's only four feet from the net. Four and a half feet from Jace. "Last warning. Come with me or I kill Jace."

"How do I get out to come with you." I ask, in surrender. Sebastian smiles.

"I'll cut your way out. Ready to follow me?"

"No Clary! I'm not worth it, however cute I may be. We can fight him together." Jace pleads.

"Yes." I say drawing a breath. "Yes I am ready to go with you. I'm sorry Jace." I can't even look at his face. Sebastian cuts me out, tying my hands and feet quickly. Then he ties Jace's hands and feet too. He puts duct tape over our mouths.

"Because I know you are a biter Clary." He says. Using his strength, he puts me over one of his shoulders, and Jace over the other. As he walks out the back door, I catch a glimpse of Alec. I have to look away quickly.

"Time for me to get ready to try to rule the world." He says. And I know Jace is thinking this too, but he's trying _again_. And this time it might just work.

**Authors note~ **

**I do not own these characters, Cassandra Clare does. **

**Hope this is good enough**

** ~City of the fault in our Dauntless**


	5. Chapter 5: The confusion continues

Chapter Five

Clary's pov

Jace and I bounced along Sebastion's shoulder, for about a mile. I wasn't sure how far we'd go, but I did not want to have to travel it like this. Finally, we arrived at a pick-up truck. I wonder how nobody noticed a boy carrying another boy and a girl through town, tied up and with duct-tape over their mouths.

"You'll be sitting up with me." Sebastion says. He puts me in the front, and Jace in the back. He takes the tape off our mouths.

"I thought you meant I'd be sitting up with you. That's too bad." Jace says, with false caring and sadness.

"Well you don't get the honor of doing that." No one talks the rest of the way there.

Jace's pov

I know this won't be good for me. Clary, and Sebastion. Who knows what he'll do. Once we're I don't know where, Sebastion knocks us both unconscious, and when we wake up, I'm in a pale white room, untied. I stand up, and go to the door. I try to open it but it's locked. I look around the room. The only thing in here is a bed, and a light. There's a note next to the door though. It says,

_"Dear Jace,_

_ How are you? I know you're plain, so I gave you this room. Don't worry. Clary is safe with me. There's a clock in the headrest of the bed. We will let you come out at 7 for dinner. Clary will be there. We will talk about what will happen to you two then. _

_~Sebastion"_

I check the clock. 5:57. Over an hour. I sigh, and lay back down on the bed. I will come for you Clary, and then we will run.

Isabelle's pov

Alec had been acting strange for three weeks. Then, last week, he just disappeared. I wring my hands.

"Did you figure out where he is yet?" I ask, anxiously.

"No." A voice says, lazily. "I don't really care if I found him, so no."

"But Magnus! He still loves you! We need to find him. With Sebastion out there, who knows what could happen to him!" I almost shout. I'm so frustrated.

"Well, he didn't seem to before I broke up with him. Can I go home now? I'm tired." He says, closing his cat eyes.

"Not until we find Alec! Magnus..." I plead, "Please help me find my brother." Ever since we met Clary, I've been turning into a weak, stupid girl. I never used to plead like this. What is wrong with me?

"Would you be able to pay me if I helped?" He asked.

"Depends how much." I say, I feel like I'm breaking on the inside.

"You're whip. It just works so well." He says lazily. "If only you were Jace. I could ask for his hair." Speaking of Jace, he's been gone with Clary for 6 days.

"Fine." I say in surrender. This is the last piece of my old self. I start to take it off my arm to hand it to him and he smiles.

"No, you don't have to. If you care that much for Alec, I'll try a little harder for free. No promises that I'll find him though." He says, and I sigh with relief. _If only things could ever go back to normal._

**_Authors Note_**

**Sorry Malec fans. I had to. Sorry I haven't posted much. The more reviews you give, the more I post! It really helps. And please tell me I'm not the only one who can _not_ wait til May...?**

**~City of the Fault in Our Dauntless**


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine

Chapter six

Clary's pov

"Please! I just want my Jace!" I whine, like a child.

"...But you love me. I know you do." Sebastion says, smirking.

"No I don't! I love Jace!" I yell.

"Shhh... quiet down little sister. Don't want the demons waiting outside the door to hear." He says.

"Fine." I say in surrender. "And please stop calling me little sister. I asked you before."

"I'll call you Clarissa then. Is that better?" He asks, annoyed.

"Well can we let Jace out?" I ask.

"No, and if you ask again I'll leave him in there until tomorrow morning!" He threatens.

"So what am I supposed to do until then?"

"Talk to me. Let me be your brother." He looks into my eyes, almost pleading. "Or let me love you. I don't want to use force but you know I will." Sebastion's eyes go hard.

"Maybe you can earn back brother. I would be surprised if you could get me to love you, though." I say, surprised what I said.

"So you're going to give me another chance?" Sebastion asks, excited.

"Yes, but you're going to have a lot to do on your part." I say, with a sigh. Sebastion ignores it and smiles broadly.

"This will be fun, having my sister, the one I heard about when I was young and was so excited to meet, and now I have a chance for her trust again." He says, more to himself then for me.

"Valentine... h-he told you about me?" I stutter.

"Yes!"

"W-what did he... what did he say about me?" I ask curiously.

"Well, he said only a little, but what he said was true. He told me I had a sister, younger than me, with angel blood, and our mom, more like your mom, ran with you. But, he said, he had been watching you. You were growing up as a mundane. You had thick, beautiful hair, and a gorgeous face. Emerald green eyes. Delicate, small body. But feisty." He was smiling. "

Not much about personality. More about 'you should like your sister. she's pretty.' Maybe that's where your...crazy actions... came from." I say, flinching about that night. Sebastion flinches too.

"I'm sorry about that night. I regret it every time I think about you. But I needed this chance to get back closer with you. The world is changing. Lilith.. brought Valentine back. I need someone to help me save the world from him." He says, and reaches his hand out, as to offer peace.

"Valentine... h-he's back?" I ask, and faint.

Jace's pov

I wipe the sleep out of my eyes. Yawning, I climb out of bed and look at the clock. 7:00. I smile.

"Clary! Jonathan! It's seven! Time for me to come out!" I shout with excitement. "

Just a minute, I'll be there soon." Jonathan says. Is that _fear_ in his voice?

"I just want out now!" I say.

"Just wait!" He says.

"Clary!" I shout. No answer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO CLARY?" I shout at Jonathan.

"Well... I accidently scared her... and she fainted... and I knew you'd think I knocked her out.. so... I was hoping to wake her up first." He shouts back, and I can tell, fear is definitely in his voice.

"Clary, Clary, please be alright." I whisper.

Jonathan/ Sebastion's pov

I wasn't actually lying when I said Valentine was back to Alec. I was wishing I was. I need these two on my team to save the world. Valentine will have another plan, and we have to stop the plan already. How we are going to do that, I don't know.

But with Clary and Jace,

we can do it.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting the Help

Chapter seven

Clary's pov

"Claryyy..." I hear a voice drift into my mind. I feel a hand propping up my head. My eyes flutter open slowly.

"Sebastion..." I say. Then my eyes fling open. I back up. "Sebastion! Get away from me!" I scooch back and my back runs into the counter behind me.

"It's okay," He says, soothingly, "you just fainted. I was telling you how Valentine is returning and you fainted. As soon as you feel good enough to set up and sit in the seat over there at the island, then we can invite Jace out here." Jace!

"I need Jace!" I say, trying to climb to my feet and falling to the floor.

"Don't try to stand yet. I'll help you up to the chair, and then I'll call Jace out." I nod. Sebastion/Jonathon puts one arm over my shoulders and under my armpits. The other arm goes under my knees, carrying me like a bride. Normally I would be unhappy with him for doing that, but I'm too light-headed to care. He sets me down and says,

"Stay here, I'll go get Jace."

Jace's pov

I sit on the bed, head in my hands. _Clary, clary I need you_. The door knob starts to jiggle. As the door opens, I see dark, black tunnel eyes peer in. Sebastion.

Sebastion/Jonathon's pov

As I open the door for Jace, I hear him get up.

"You can come out-" I feel and hear a crack in my jaw. The taste of copper floods my mouth.

"That's for making me stay in here. And if Clary is hurt... you do not want to know what I will do." As he walks out he shouts out her name,

"Clary!"

"In the kitchen!" Jace rushes that way. I stand up, rubbing my jaw. I walk into the kitchen too.

"See! She's fine! You didn't have to punch me." I say, as I see Jace hugging Clary in the kitchen. I feel a twinge of jealousy, but shove it down.

"This house looks just like the one I destroyed." Clary observes, ignoring us. Jace takes in the house too.

"Ya, but I had to change where the weapons room and door are, because you two knew where the other two were. When I gain your trust I will tell you. I don't want to keep you prisoners but I need your help." I say, but act like I don't care. _Can't be vulnerable around Jace, _I remind myself._ Need to keep my guard up._

Jace sighs. "And what do you need help with?" For a split second, I smile.


	8. Chapter 8: what do you need help with?

Chapter Eight

Clary's pov

"Well," Sebastion says, "I can use this magic house to go to what ever country Valentine's in. This is another one of his houses. I can feel it when we're near him, if we're in the house. But he's probably in hiding, getting new recruits for his group. We need to stop him before he can wipe out the world. You guys need to help me get rid of him."

imp"...and if we don't?" I ask.

"Then I will kill Jace and I will find a way to force you to love me. Don't push me." Jonathon/Sebastion says, bitterly.

"Do I get any say in this?" Jace asks.

"No!" Seb and I shout at the same time. Seb smiles, and it's an evil looking smile.

"See, we are a lot alike. Same thoughts... every thing." His eyes seem to bore into my brain. I flinch.

"We'll help you find Valentine, but whose says you won't join him when we find him? Not that your untrustworthy or anything..." Jace says, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Jonathon says, saying each syllable slowly. "I won't join him, because I don't believe in the same things as my father... _our _father. I don't hate downworlders as much, I simply hate the Clave and demons. I wish to destroy them first, and if the downworlders get on my bad side, _then_ I might think about putting them out of existence, but for now they are fine. Still doubt me? I'll kill Valentine in front of you if that helps. Just help me get to him." He says, his eyes giving off nothing.

"Fine." I say in defeat. "We'll help, but after that we only stay our own free will." I stand up, feeling all the blood rush to my head, and start to walk back to where the bedroom I slept in last time was. I climb the stairs with difficulty, but finally make it to my room. I lay down, and the instant I do, I fall asleep.

Jonathon/Sebastion's pov

"You better not touch her!" Jace hisses at me.

"I shouldn't help her up when she falls?" I ask, curiously.

"No, I will."

"What if we're in battle and she's falling. Shouldn't I catch her?"

"No, I will!" He says a bit louder, his frustration clearly written on his face.

"What if she's asks me to?"

"She won't." Jace grits his teeth. "And-"

"Gritting your teeth is not good for your teeth at all. Didn't father teach you anything?" I ask, grinning. _This is much too fun to stop, _I laugh to myself.

"My father is dead." He says, bitterly.

"Oh yes, quite right... But Valentine. Didn't _he _teach you _not _to grit your teeth?"

"No, actually. He was too busy teaching me where to stab someone in the back to kill them. You should write a complaint to Valentine if you think that is more important. Or maybe he thought he'd teach you just those things, so he could laugh while you fight. You're so bad it's _funny_!" He says with a chuckle. Heat rises to my face.

"I _will _kill you. I don't care what Clary says, I will kill you." I say, lunging at him with a knife. But he moves faster than I do. He runs up the stairs, but I'm right behind him. Jace reaches Clarissa's door and throws it open, and starts to shake her awake.

"Clary, Clary you have to wake up. Sebastion or Jonathon or whatever his name is going to kill me!" He murmurs.

"Hiding behind my sister, huh? Hiding behind the twig? I will kill the b*tch to get you if I have to." I say, roughly.

"You wouldn't..." Jace says, concern in his eyes. A dark glee rises in me, and I struggle to keep from laughing.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, and bring the dagger down to her naked arm. I press gently and blood comes out in slow streams. Jace is gaping, and Clary's eyes fling open.

"Ow! Sebastion it hurts!" She whines.

"Sebastion... stop." Jace says.

"It's your fault!" I say, grabbing Clarissa and putting the dagger to her neck.

"Still don't believe that I will?" I ask Jace. Clary whimpers.

"Put... the dagger... down..." Jace says, slowly and cautiously.

"Why?" I ask.

"Sebastion please-" My little sister starts.

"The name Sebastion is not mine, Clarissa. Nor is Jonathon. I wish to be a Zach, or maybe a Clayton. Or maybe a Ryan. But Sebastion is not my name." I say thoughtfully.

"'Little sister' is not my name either. And I told you before, I would rather not be called Clarissa. Clary is the name you will call me or I will call you Sebastion." Clarissa- I mean Clary- said, standing up for herself.

"Okay." I say, thinking. "Deal." I take the dagger off her neck and hold out my hand to shake on it. She ignores my hand and walks over to Jace. Jealousy rises in my throat and closes it, and as I'm about to shove it back down again, I notice _Clary already hates me. Why hide my jealousy? _I start thinking of a new plan to get Clary, and an evil but brilliant one pops into my head.

_She would do _anything _for Jace, right?_

**Authors note**

**You guys are going to hate me next chapter...**

**A little over a month and CoHF will be here! Yay!**

**I just finished The Infernal Devices... and oh mg Brother Zacheriah! **

**Now I'm reading An Abundance of Katherines.**

**Hope it's good!**

**~City of the Fault in our Dauntless**


	9. Chapter 9: Oh dear

Chapter 9

Zach (What Seb wants to be called)

"Clari- Clary," I say, "Come here." I smirk as she looks up to Jace to see what to do.

"You don't have to Clary. I'll protect you." He murmurs.

"Aw.. That's adorable." I say, sarcasm laced into the words. "But you don't have a choice. Come here." I point to the floor next to me. Jace holds her tighter and she snuggles into him.

"Alright. We can do this the hard way." I whisper. "DEMONS!" I shout, and two of my servants enter. One is red and nearly transparent. The other is green and completely solid. Sharp spikes rise from both if their backs. Twisted grins are set permanently on their faces.

"Grab her." I lazily point towards Clarissa. Mr. Red goes towards them first and grabs at Clary's foot. He pulls, and she falls backwards against Jace, who topples over like a domino. Mr. Green grabs her other foot and they drag her over to me and all the way over she screams and flails her arms. _Later, If we have time I should teach her how to fight correctly. Those fools at the institute have no idea what they're doing. _

"Bind her hands."

Mr. Green grabs her other foot so that Mr. I'm-Red-And-Almost-Transparent can grab the rope. He walks back, and starts to bind them, but Jace finally stops standing like a statue and runs over to help Clary. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have any weapons and in one swipe Mr. Red knocked him to the floor.

"MORE DEMONS PLEASE." I shout. First a blue demon whose short and chubby walks in, and then a yellow slinky tall one that looks like a human but has no face walks in.

"Yes master?" They hiss at the same time. I don't know how the yellow one talked, but I can tell it did.

"One of you hold Jace down and the other hold Clary's hands still." As soon as the last word leaves my mouth the two demons are doing as they were told. Mr. Tall grabs Clarissa's arms for Mr. Red and Mr. Fat sits on Jace, whispering in his ear. Once Mr. Red binds her hands I walk over to my little sister and smile.

"You may put her down." I say to Mr. Yellow and Mr. Green. They set her down gently and take a few careful steps backwards.

"Now I think we need to teach Jace a lesson." Clary's eyes widen in fear.

"I don't know what you are thinking, but don't you dare lay a finger on Jace!" She shouts.

"I wasn't planning to. I was planning to 'lay my fingers' on someone else." A smile creeps onto my face as Jace's eyes turn to shoot me a glare and I watch the hatred play across his face.

"Take him to the Dark Room. I'll take Clary." I pick Clary up bridal style and whisper in her ear small threats and ideas of what will happen.

"No. No no no no no no no!" She says. Her brilliant green eyes are wide still, and I watch the fear go through her body. For the first time today I catch what she's wearing- Isabelle obviously picked it out. A white short-sleeve shirt tucks into a dark floral skirt with grey leggings that go to the top of her black combat boots. Her flaming hair is pulled into a high ponytail, the hair coming out of it straighter than her normal crazy curling hair that goes everywhere. A dark leather jacket goes over the sleeves of her shirt, it's not zipped but sitting open.

We walk down two flights of stairs to the basement, and by the looks on Clary and Jace's faces they didn't notice the basement in the other house. The basement is dark, except from three hanging lights running through the middle, leaving small pools of light. On the walls hung handcuffs, and Jace was promptly hung from a set of them. I stood Clary in the middle pool of light.

"Do you want to know what you missed while you were setting up for Lilith and the other shadowhunters that night?" A smile hits my lips. I continue without waiting for an answer. "First we talked, and then she tried to betray me-_us- _again. I of course stopped her, and then we went to the main floor and made out for a few minutes. She's pretty good." I start to say more but Clary interrupts me.

"We kissed for seconds until I bit your lip so you'd get away from me!" Clary shouts. I look at Jace. His jaw is set, and small flashes of anger run through his eyes. _To make him angry, you have to try harder Zach! _

"Say that all you want. It doesn't make it true. Anyways, after that we fought. She fought until she got me to lay on top of her. I got to clean some of the blood of her face with my tongue. Her face _is _soft..." I reach over to run my hand over her cheek gently. I grin at Jace. He looks very angry. "We layed and talked until I started to unbutton her pants... but then I remembered we had to go to the ceremony. She was _very _unhappy she had to go. I guess you charm is going away Jace." I finish. He looks pale, and furious.

"You're lying. Clary would have been happy to see me. Put the truth rune on her. She'll say she wanted to go." I sneer and grab a stele. I draw the truth rune on her and ask,

"Clary, did you want to go to the ceremony?"

"No," Clary says uncomfortably.

"That's all we needed to hear. Amazing, isn't it? She loves her _brother _in a more intimate way than her golden boyfriend. Ha! Now... to teach him that lesson..."

Mr. Yellow holds a knife to Jace's neck. I cut the ropes around Clarissa's hands.

"No funny business or he'll cut of Jace's head." I whisper to her. I straighten my back.

"Take off you shirt Clary." I command. She looks at me in horror.

"No- why should...Sebastion-"

"I'm not Sebastion. I'm Zach. Now take off your shirt." I command again.

"Zach-please don't do this... not in front of Jace." Clarissa whines.

"Cut his arm." I say to Mr. Yellow. Mr. Yellow moves the blade to Jace's arm and makes a shallow cut. "Whining will get you no where Clary. Now take off your shirt." She obeys this time. I cut the ropes on her feet.

"Now your pants." She looks horrified but acts obediently. She's sitting in a bra and underwear. I walk over to her and she stiffens. I place my blade on her leg and slowly carve 'Zach' into one leg and 'Morgenstern' into the other. She's biting her lip to keep from screaming and clenching her fists. Blood drips from her legs and her hands where her nails dug in little crescent moons.

"That shall be all for tonight, but listen to me well, any more funny business and things will get _much _worse." I start to walk up the stairs, but turn and say, over my shoulder,

"Clarissa, you will be sleeping in my room so I can watch you. Jace will be sleeping down here with the demons. Don't hurt him much, I will do that later." I grab Clary's arm and drag her up the stairs. She whimpers as she sits in the bathroom, cleaning the cuts.

_Good job Zach! Once again you let the demon take over and now Clarissa hate you! Keep up the good work!_

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about this _horrible _chapter. I just needed a filler chapter.**

**It hurt me to write this tho.**

**I am such a horrible person.**

**Easter is tomorrow tho!**

**Yay!**

**Thank you all for reading this far!**

**~Shadow hunter stuck with the mundanes (new pen name!)**


	10. Chapter 10: Failed Attempt

Chapter 10

Zach's pov

Clary looked at me, with longing. _This is different, _I thought to myself. She started walking towards me, arms open for a large embrace, when she walked right through me. I looked behind me, confused. I see Jace, and know she wasn't looking at me, but through me. I frown, and for the 700th time I feel jealousy coarse through me. As I reach out to grab her wrist, I jerk awake. I blink as the darkness surrounds me. After my eyes adjust to the darkness, I look for Clary.

I turn around, looking all around the room but I can't find her.

"_Clary," _I whisper. Silence is the only answer I get. I climb out of bed, flicking on the light, and search the room again in the new light. Still not seeing her, I look in the bathroom. Still empty, except for Clary's blood from last night.

I walk back in the room and see something I didn't notice before.

The door is open.

_PAGE BREAK_

I rush down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and hit the main floor with a thump. I look quickly at this level, but there's no Clary here.

I run down the other set of stairs to the basement, and when I make it to the bottom, I see a bright flash of red.

"CLARY!" I shout, at the same time another voice does. I look and see it was Jace, who Clary must've let off the wall. They are running, hopping over the dozens of demons, sleeping soundly on the floor. A few snore, and none wake up. I rush over near where Clary and Jace are, anger hitting me in harsh waves. I jump over the demons, trying to reach the two Shadowhunters on the other side of the room. Jace swiftly pulls Clary to the side at the last second and I run past.

When I turn back I see Clary and Jace have hit the stairs and are already half way up. I run after them, and step on a demon. I feel stupid as I remember _I _am their _master_.

"Demons! Catch them!" I shout. Clary's bright hair disappears onto the next level as I finish speaking. About a dozen of the 42 demons I have down there wake up and rush up the stairs, me following right behind them.

We make it the main floor, and see Jace trying to open the door, where it had been before.

"Remember when you first got you, what I was telling you?" I ask. "I moved the door so you couldn't get out. You should have listened. Too late now." I say, pointing, telling my demons to grab the two. _They're going to have to be punished for this, _I think to myself, and sigh.

_PAGE BREAK (P.S. CREDIT FOR THE IDEAS IN THIS PART OF THE CHAPTER GOES TO charlie31201)_

Clary's pov

As soon as I knew Seb- _Zach _was asleep, I tip-toed to the door. It slowly creaked open, and I slid out. I ran down to the basement, and saw demons- dozens and dozens of demons- sleeping. I stifled a scream, and picked my way over to Jace, careful not to step on any demons waking them up. I made it over to him, and picked the lock on the handcuffs. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Clary!" He whisper-shouted.

"Hi Jace." I said. I unlocked the handcuffs and he held me in a warm embrace. We started to go back to the main floor, hoping to escape, when we heard Zach on the stairs. I turned to look at Jace with wide eyes, and he mirrored it. After a few seconds, we can see his face. They both shout my name. Zach shouted in surprise while Jace shouted to warn me. Zach starts to run towards us, but we run right back at him.

Jace is pulling me towards Zach, and I get confused and worried. _Does he not see Zach? Who, might I add, is coming **straight at us?!** _I'm feet away from Zach, and brace myself for the hit, when Jace pulls me to the side. and Zach goes soaring past. We hit the stairs and lay on the extra speed. WE reach the main floor, and Jace tries to open the door where it was before.

"I can't- I can't get the stupid... door... open!" We hear pounding on the steps. Within seconds, Zach and a few demons show up, and I know we're defeated. I don't even listen to what he says next. I just hang my head in shame, and know that something bad is going to happen.

And I'm terrified.

_**Author's note~**_

**Another Chapter! Last I checked, I have 2,999 views! AWESOME!**

**3,500 by next Friday?**

**Pretty please?**

**Next Friday's my birthday...**

**So I won't be writing for a little while. ;( **

**I'm going on a short vacation (to somewhere like Chicago) and I won't be able to write.**

**I hope you don't hate me for this chapter!**

**~ShadowHunter stuck with the Mundanes. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Finding

Chapter Eleven

Clary's pov

After Zack had caught us, the demons roughly dragged us down to the basement. They chained Jace up on the wall again, and this time, I was on the set of chains next to him. The cold metal cut against my wrists as I struggled. My tip-toes barely touched the ground. Zack came over, gold whip in his right hand, and made a disappointed face.

"I hate to do this, I really do, but I can't let you think you can do this. Mr. Red demon, flip Jace around." Zack walked towards us as he spoke. The demon did as he was told, flipping Jace around, and redoing his handcuffs so he was stuck in that direction. He turned his head to look at me, his eyes sad, but his expression showing nothing. Zack pulled back the whip, and crashed it against Jace's back. Pain flashed on his face, but only for a second.

"Now, little brother, we will be the same. Scars on our backs. I have over two-hundred, but we'll do your in sets of 20's, so I can do this ten times. And remember, this is demon mental. No _iratze _can heal it." He whips Jace four more times.

"If you two would have just stayed put, we wouldn't be in this mess." I cringed as the whip continually hit Jace. 10, 11, 12 times... only eight more.

* * *

Isabelle's pov

"It took 9 days, 13 hours, and 42 minutes, but I figured out where Alec is," Magnus was speaking to me. His voice sounded hollow. "And, I found out that he's d-dead." Waves of sadness and anger crashed against my insides.

"DEAD?! NO, ALEC IS NOT DEAD. DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME. IF YOU'RE PLAYING A JOKE, THEN THIS IS TOO CRUEL AND I WILL KILL YOU." I screeched. It felt good to let it out, but I felt like I myself was dying. Maryse runs into the room.

"What's all the screaming about? Have you found Alec?" I burst into tears, and as I wipe away the tears, it stains my sleeve. _Damn mascara. _

"Yes, but-" Magnus starts, but he's interrupted by Maryse.

"Where is he? Where did you find him?" A huge grin is on her face.

"He's- he's dead." I choke out. The smile falls off my moms face. She looks at me, mouth wide, eyes clouding up.

"No, no no no. Alec was a good fighter, he's fine." She whispers to herself.

"He had been with Jonathon Morgentstern. He was helping him and Jonathon killed him. He was left dead in a shop in Florida. Jonathon also took Clary and Jace with him when he left the shop, and we haven't seen them for two weeks. I say our next move should be to save Clary and Jace."

* * *

_Time skip to two hours later_

"I found where Clary is! She took her phone with her when she was kidnapped and right now they're in New Zealand." I show mom the satellite image of where Clary should be. Just an hour and a half ago, my mom and I sat together, sobbing into each others shoulders. She's lost two sons to Sebastion, and I've lost two brothers to him.

He needs to die in a hole.

"How did you do that without magic?" Magnus asks, perplexed.

"I need to have some secrets." I smirk, feeling some confidence come back. I just wish Simon was here... but no, he died (again), last month. Maureen had still been running ramped and killed him. Another death, another reason for me to kill myself. _No, _I tell myself, roughly. Stay for Clary. Stay for Jace. Stay for mom. What the heck, stay for Magnus!

"Okay, well I know a way to get there in a matter of seconds." Magnus says. "Ready?" Mom and I nod. Magnus speaks a few words in Latin, and snaps his finger. A rippling hole appears in the wall. I sigh, and walk through.

* * *

Everything goes black for a second, and then we are standing in front of a tall building. The stench of demons is almost suffocating here. This is definitely the place. I gesture for mom and Magnus to be silent, and follow me. I walk in the door, and make a search plan. Magnus and mom upstairs, and me on the normal floor. I hear a scream from a spot behind the wall. I walk over and as my foot gets close, a door magically appears. I gasp.

"Mom, Magnus!" I whisper-shout. They rush quietly down the stairs.

"What?"

"There's a secret door, and I think they're down there." I open the door and walked down the stairs. I see demons, tons, and Sebastion, Clary, and Jace. Clary and Jace are chained to the wall. Sebastion holds a long gold rope that he whips against Jace. I gasp softly, but not soft enough. The demons, all of them, even Sebastion, turn to me. Clary looks up, and I see the tear-stains on her face.

"Isabelle!" She shouts. Jace tries to look at me but can't. The demons eyes shift between me and Sebastion, as if waiting for a command. They probably are. Mom and Magnus choose to come down the stairs now. They gasp, as I did, taking in the basement.

"Nice of you to join us."


End file.
